Undying Love
by mounna
Summary: Para o dia dos namorados, pq eu não tenho ninguém pra vir me dar presente e ai escrevo fics pra ficar feliz. Shippo Myrcella e Bran since always. Agora apareceu um plot pra eles e eu precisava escrever. Enjoy! And send rewiews! *-*


_**Undying Love**_

Minha vigília já durava algumas semanas, um par delas, como Ned sempre me lembrava quando tentava me dissuadir a deixar um pouco o quarto. Ele agora sentava-se silenciosamente no parapeito da janela, enquanto minhas mãos costuravam o manto rasgado que Arya tentava ocultar da septã. Minha pequena não tinha jeito com agulhas e seria muito criticada e eu já não queria nenhum dos meus filhos hostilizados de nenhuma forma. Bran imóvel e desacordado em cima daquela cama era o suficiente.

-Você agora está encobrindo Arya? –Ned perguntou.

-Ela veio ver Bran e eu notei que seu manto tinha se rasgado no ombro. Não quero nem imaginar como ela conseguiu danificar assim uma pele de urso! A septã passaria horas obrigando-a a consertar e ela ouviria novamente que não é capaz de ser como Sansa. E só eu sei como é dolorido ver a decepção dela consigo mesma inundar seu olhos.

-Você mesma sempre dizia que Arya devia espelhar-se na irmã. –ele sentou-se na beira da cama de Bran, diante de mim- Por que a mudança?

-Devemos ser aquilo que nascemos pra ser. Arya nunca será uma lady num castelo enquanto for forçada a isso. Um dia ela encontrará alguém por quem se interessará, alguém que faça seu coração desejar ser uma boa esposa e mãe. E ai, ela rapidamente saberá ajustar-se.

-Mulheres realmente são as verdadeiras guerreiras. –ele tocou meus joelhos carinhosamente, e logo deixei de lado a agulha para entrelaçar nossos dedos- Eu me sinto aliviado por ver você mais calma hoje.

-Agradeça ao Meistre Luwin. Ele me deu um composto de valeriana pra me manter mais tranquila, já que você certamente decidiria passar o dia ao meu lado. E os deuses sabem como nossos nervos merecem um descanso...

Aquele era um dia especial em Winterfell. Duzentos anos passaram-se desde que a amada de Lorde Robrick Stark, Roseann, se recuperara de uma doença inexplicada e eles puderam finalmente se casar. A história era penosamente linda, o modo como ele esperou por ela durante anos em que sua saúde se deteriorava, e ela se recusava a aceitar seu pedido de casamento por medo de prendê-lo a alguém condenado... Finalmente, após uma melhora significativa em sua condição, que condizia com o fim do inverno, eles se casaram, e viveram juntos e felizes por alguns anos, até o inverno seguinte chegar e ela não conseguir suportar. Ele ainda chorou seu luto por uma volta de lua, mas um dia morreu subitamente. Foram sepultados lado a lado.

Hoje era o aniversário da morte de Lorde Robrick, e era lembrado e celebrado todos os anos como o Dia do Amor Imortal por todo o Norte. As mulheres recebiam presentes de seus maridos, fogueiras eram acesas por toda parte, a cripta de Winterfell era iluminada por achortes e o túmulo dos dois amantes era coberto de flores do verão.

Winterfell estava assim hoje, ainda mais com a presença da familia real. Sansa cuidava do banquete que seria oferecido, mas apenas por conta da corte. Em outros anos, saíamos todos a celebrar com os vassalos e camponeses, sentados em longas mesas postas entre os jardins, cantando velhas canções e tecendo coroas de rosas para as meninas mais novas, que correriam fugindo dos meninos que tentariam agarrá-las para envolver suas cinturas com fitas coloridas, numa doce e inocente brincadeira de caça à donzela.

No dia seguinte, as garotas contariam suas fitas e aquelas com o maior numero passariam o ano se gabando de serem as mais cobiçadas. Sansa tinha um baú de fitas. Arya trançava as dela na crina escura de sua égua, para ela cada fita era uma homenagem ao menino que conseguiu agarrá-la, já que sua fuga era realmente uma fuga, e as poucas que conseguia deveriam ser expostas como troféus devem ser.

-Você deveria aparecer no banquete essa noite, cear ao meu lado. Não será a mesma coisa sem você por perto. –Ned sentou-se no largo sofá, bem junto a mim, aninhando-me contra seu peito, acariciando a face que ele sempre dizia amar, entrelaçando os dedos em meus cabelos e puxando meu rosto para junto do dele.

-Não vou deixar Bran sozinho.

-Apenas durante o jantar? –ele insistiu- Ponha um dos vestidos que eu mandei vir de Jardim de Cima, trance seus cabelos com algumas flores e venha comigo.

-Meu querido... –mas minha argumentação foi interrompida por delicadas batidas na porta do quarto.

-Entre! –Ned ordenou depois que nos endireitamos no sofá.

A pequena e doce Princesa Myrcella entrou vestindo um belo traje carmesim, de seda e fios de ouro. Ned e eu tentamos nos erguer em respeito, mas ela nos deteve com um gesto.

-Não é necessário, Lady e Lorde Stark. –ela sorriu, uma cópia doce e delicada da mãe- Eu vim ver como Bran está.

-Ele continua do mesmo jeito, Princesa. –Ned respondeu- Sabemos que o pior perigo já passou e que ele deve acordar.

-Em breve, eu espero. Minhas oraçãoes são todas dele.

-Ficamos gratos. –eu disse dando-lhe um sorriso genuíno- Você não deveria estar festejando com as outras meninas?

-Assim como Bran deveria estar correndo por ai com suas mãos cheias de fitas. –e seu sorriso foi triste- É um lindo costume, esse do Norte. Deveriamos ter algo assim em Porto Real.

Ela sentou-se ao lado de Brandon, o vermelho do seu vestido contrastava com as peles de lobo que cobriam meu filho em seu sono pertinente. Myrcella tocou a mão de Bran e curvu-se levemente, aproximando seus rostos, como se fosse segredar-lhe algo. E de fato, as palavras que Ned e eu ouvimos não podiam de modo algum ser ignoradas ou esquecidas. Aquela garota fora moldada pelos deuses e falava com a voz da propria Donzela.

-Eu sei que você pode me ouvir, Bran. Eu sei que você vai acordar logo, mas talvez quando você o faça, eu já não esteja por aqui. Planejamos partir em uma semana, então você tem todo esse tempo para finalmente abrir os olhos e se despedir de mim como se deve. Nossos irmãos, Joff e Sansa, se casarão um dia, serão a união das nossas Casas no Sul, governando os Sete Reinos um dia. Mas eu e você, nos casaremos também, e seremos a união das nossas Casas aqui no Norte, e mesmo que você não seja o Lorde de Winterfell, eu serei sua senhora. Sua princesa. Quando você acordar, eu vou querer que você me ensine a escalar os muros, assim como você faz, bem alto, o mais alto possivel, pra que possamos ver juntos o céu mais proximo a nós... Dizem que talvez existam consequencias da sua queda, que seu corpo não volte ao normal completamente, mas eu não me importarei com isso. –nesse ponto, meu peito não conteve um soluço que vinha se formando desde que ela começara a falar. Ned passou o braço por meus ombros, seus olhos brilhando ao observar a jovem princesa- Eu juro que não fará diferença caso você não possa mais fazer tudo o que fazia antes, apenas desejo que sua mente continue a mesma, que possamos continuar a falar sobre os livros que lemos, a contar as histórias que conhecemos e a conversar sobre coisas que podemos nunca chegar a saber, apenas imaginar e sonhar com isso. Você se lembra quando nós visitamos o bosque sagrado e criamos uma história sobre um povo do tamanho de besouros que vivia numa bolha de ar no fundo do lago? É isso o que eu espero que tenhamos no futuro, Bran... sonhos compartilhados, magia criada onde apenas existe um monte de lodo. Eu serei o seu sorriso, assim como sua mãe é o sorriso no rosto do seu pai. –ela nos fitou com o mais radiante, doce e sincero dos olhares- Lhe darei lindas crianças de cabelos dourados e olhos cinzentos, ou cabelos escuros como os seus e olhos verdes como os meus. E serão muitos, o suficiente para nunca ficarmos sozinhos na vida. Eu vou cuidar de você, e serei protegida por você e seu belo e feroz guardião, que já anda me seguindo quando decido visitar o septo, apenas para voltar correndo para fora de sua janela e assim como eu, esperar que você acorde. É o que todos queremos, Bran... todos queremos que você acorde, queremos você de volta, queremos que você prometa que nunca mais irá cair e que seu sono nunca durará mais do que as horas de uma noite... E ainda que você precise de mais tempo para descansar antes de voltar para mim, para seus irmãos e seus pais, eu saberei esperar. Eu esperarei o quanto for preciso.

Ela curvou-se um pouco mais sobre ele, e pelo instante que durou um piscar de olhos, seus lábios tocaram os de Bran. Ned e eu pudemos ver o peito dele encher-se de ar lentamente e esvaziar-se, igualmente de modo lento, como se ele suspirasse, como se ele de fato estivesse escutando, como se ele quisesse estar desperto e oferecer sua fita a ela. Myrcella estava de pé, olhava pela janela, onde os preparativos para a festa deviam estar em andamento.

-Eu colocarei as rosas da minha coroa aos pés da Donzela essa noite e pedirei que ela vele seu sono quando eu não puder fazê-lo. –ela mururou ainda olhando para fora. Finalmente virou-se para Ned e eu, fazendo uma pequena reverência- Lady e Lorde Stark.

-Princesa... –Ned sussurrou, com a voz embargada e rouca.

Eu não pude dizer nada, apenas observei a pequena sair do quarto, fechando a porta suavemete atrás de si. Fiquei de pé e observei Bran mais de perto, ele tinha um pouco mais de cor em suas bochechas, mas tirando isso continuava no mesmo sono tranquilo de sempre.

-Essa menina... ela fala como Robert. –Ned murmurou- Como o jovem Robert, que amava Lyanna e seria capaz de tudo por ela.

-Eu sabia que ela e Bran andavam próximos, mas não podia imaginar que eles falassem sobre serem futuramente noivos... Sansa havia dito que ela estava encantada por Bran, mas imaginei que não fosse nada demais...

-Venha aqui... –Ned me chamou, ajustando-me ao seu corpo- O que você acha? Você acha que eles acabarão juntos?

-Eu não tenho muita fé em noivados precoces. –respondi- Mas o dia hoje é para acreditar-se firmemente no poder do amor, então eu acredito que se eles estão destinados a ficar juntos, nada irá impedir que aconteça. Eu estava destinada a ser sua, mesmo com um caminho sangrento e tortuoso por ser vencido, mas eu acredito que tenha sido a vontade dos deuses.

-Vontade deles ou não, você na minha vida não é apenas a consequencia de uma sucessão de fatos dificeis. Você na minha vida é o modo que me foi dado para superar o caminho sangrento que percorremos, para afastar meus fantasmas e me aquecer por dentro. Você é a principal coisa que eu amo. É a causa de todas as outras coisas que me fazem querer viver: nossos filhos.

-Eu amo você, e mesmo que eu esteja deixando tudo de lado para cuidar de Bran e talvez sendo injusta com você por precisar partir com Robert... eu amo você, lembre-se disso.

-Você logo estará comigo, eu não pretendo viver o resto da vida em Porto Real.

-É dificil não saber quando verei você de novo, depois que a comitiva desapareça na curva da Estrada do Rei.

-Eu sempre voltarei pros seus braços. –e me beijou longamente- Eu sou seu, e você é minha...

-... desde o primeiro dia, até o final deles.

*FIM*

( Para o Dia dos Namorados, pq eu não tenho namorado pra me dar presente, e ai escrevo fics pra ficar feliz.

( Só quem é lindo deixa rewiew. Gente feia num faz isso não.


End file.
